<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only us by Plueschie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630839">Only us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plueschie/pseuds/Plueschie'>Plueschie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Aged-Up Character(s), Brutal Murder, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Sexual Confusion, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plueschie/pseuds/Plueschie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years have passed since the strike. </p><p>David Jacobs had left New York, heading for new adventures, attending Harvard University.<br/>A new city, a new life and the perfect time to find love. - Those were the dreams he was aiming for. What he got?<br/>A horrible nightmare that follows him back home. </p><p>A nightmare in which he becomes the center of a manhunt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Spot Conlon/David Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This turned out a bit darker than I'd expected and quite graphical in-between on some "funny games" home intruder level... whoopsie. </p><p>Somehow there's a bit of everything in this and it feels as if this turned out quite Arthouse-y.</p><p>Anyways, here we go...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I remember the moment, David Jacobs came tumblin' into our lives. When he argued about the number of his papers. So stuck up, he didn't really match – nah didn't match at all. But he had something to him... something unique. He was smarts. That I knew. Bit cold, tho – but I saw potential. Plus – he got himself a cute lil' brother – I ain't. I remember every minute as if it's been yesterday. Every insecure glance he gave me. That shy smile, a she started to open up... How passionate he became.</p><p>17 dammit one's confused ain't them? I met a girl, a girl that – lord help me – took my breath Kathrine 'n her flamin' hair. Her smarts, even outwitting Davey. I fell for her sharp tongue and even sharper eyes. The moment she passed by I HAD to get to know her... but that also meant I missed out on something else. Something that's been there. Next to me. So comforting... But it wasn't as wild like my feelings for Kathrine, which were overwhelming. They were strong, powerful, like a rapid stream or sometin'.</p><p>But I ain't stupid. I knew I was fallin' for two people at the same time. 17, I tell ya. One gets hella confused. I didn't realize for a while. Dunno if he did. Dunno what he felt, but I knew the moment Pulitzer threatened him. The moment this man took Davids name in his mouth The thought of endangering Davey... it drove me crazy. I had to get away from him. Beware the dangers comin' with fallin' for a guy. I told ya. I ain't stupid. We'se probably not survived this. An' the thought of bringing him into more danger as I already did... no. So I agreed to Pulitzers offer. I couldn't let them send Davey to the Refuge.</p><p>Only to regret that immediately.</p><p>Since what followed was probably the most heartbreaking look anyone ever gave me.</p><p>The pain in Daveys eyes his disappointment in me. 'twas the worst outcome I could imagine – broke me heart, too.</p><p>And yeah obviously everyone was angry. Took a bit of work to get back their trust after that. And god, I'se so angry, so emotional. I kicked it right off with Kathrine. Felt right that moment and I didn't look back to any other options ever again. It was the right thing. She's a girl, an angel – litterally. I'se a guy. 'tis how it's s'pposed to be.</p><p>Davey 'n I had a great friendship. Although it didn't last too long. I was happy with Kathrine. 'twas all fine and the more time I invested into that relationship once the strike was over, it felt like Davey and I slowly grew apart... Didn't know why but now I think it's quite obvious. I tried to push him away – and did.”</p><p> </p><p>A single tear ran down Jack Kellys cheek, as he paused his story, choking down a sobbing sound. His fists clenched into the thin paper of a newspaper.</p><p>“Jack...” Race tried to raise his voice. Insecure on how to react at all.</p><p>“...when he left us to go back to school, I thought him to be better off. And he was – wasn't he?” Desperation clung to Jacks voice, as he searched for reassurance.</p><p>Race gave in with a slow nod. “Of course he was... Jack you-”</p><p>“I didn't think he'd leave us for good and...”<br/><br/>Race sighed as he placed one hand on Jacks wrist, trying to calm his friend, who got visibly more and more angry with himself.</p><p>“...I didn't expect that the next time I'd see Daveys face, was in the papers...” Jacks head tilted, as his eyes fell back on the headline.<br/>“'tleast not like that...” His voice gave in, as a tear fell onto the headlines ink, which wrote:</p><p>
  <strong>»Manhattan-man missing after family tragedy«</strong>
</p><p>Race's eyes hovered over the paper, Jack was clinging to like a drowning man to a piece of wood. It showed Davids face right below the headline. His mouth felt so dry – and he didn't really know what to say. Jack had never opened himself like that and god how he wished he'd have done this to Crutchie instead. But he tried. And he wanted to be there for his friend.</p><p>“The headline says missing, so there's hope...”</p><p>“The article also writes they suspect him to be dead, after murdering his family...” Jack snorted. “Why'd he do that? Davey! You know our Davey. They got this wrong. Completely wrong!” Angry at the world Jack clenched his fists even further and crumpled the paper, before he threw it across the room. “Lies!” Jack kicked back his chair, as he just stomped off.</p><p>“Shit...” Race was left quite helpless, until he knew what to do. Mobilize the boys. All of them. So he jumped his chair and ran off into the night – heading for Brooklyn, to beg for Spots help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the meantime Jack was heading for the Jacobs' home. As he arrived he noticed: No lights were flooding the windows. When he rang the bell no one answered. So Jack decided on climbing the fire-stairs up to the families flats windows. He was no stranger to their home, as he'd often accompanied David and Les, to get them home safely to their family after a long nights shift. Looking through the windows he could see shit, tho, staring into total darkness.</p><p>“For gods sake...” Jack murmured whilst he angrily pulled on a window. To his surprise: It opened. A few careful looks around, to make sure he wasn't being watched, Jack slipped into the darkness of Les' and Davids room.</p><p>Jack didn't dare to turn on any lights, but his eyes got used to the darkness pretty fast anyways. The room didn't look any different from when he last visited his friends. Neat. Clean. Clothes and books. Some papers they were working on for school. Not much to see apart from that.</p><p>After a few moments of looking around and through Daveys stuff, Jack decided to changed the room, heading for the living and dinner room as a strange smell crept up his nose. What was this? The answer came in like a hammer as he entered the room. It was the smell of death. The smell of blood. Even tho there were no corpses left – one could see the massacre that must have happened here only a couple of hours ago. There was blood everywhere.</p><p>This turned Jacks stomach – and he had to flee the scene, as he felt his lunch making it's way back up his throat.</p><p>“Shit...” Jack coughed as he climbed back out onto the fire-stairs. He didn't know what to think. What had happened in there? He felt so nauseous.<br/>
<br/>
“Get down here Kelly!” A familiar voice cut through his thoughts. “ Katherine stood on the sidewalk below him, waving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I've seen the headlines and got worried about you.” She explained, as both sat down on a bench along the river. Jacks eyes were clinging to the waters pitch black. He wasn't really able to say anything right now.<br/>
“We'll find him, Jack. I promise.” The beautiful woman smiled. She softly placed her hand on Jacks and squeezed it in a comforting manner.<br/>
“If he ain't down there already.” He murmured, his eyes still focused on the river.<br/>
“Don't you dare think something like that!” Chide Katherine. “Look at me Jack!” She insisted as she pulled her boyfriend out of his thoughts. Her fingers were digging into Jacks arms, as she made him face her.</p><p><br/>
“Don't you dare give up hope, Jack Kelly! You know as well as I that he couldn't have done this – and that he can't be dead.”<br/>
“So? What if too much time's passed? Who knows who he grown into...”<br/>
But Katherine didn't plan on giving in so fast:<br/>
“Jack, at least I know where they brought Les. Let's start with him, okay?”<br/>
Something brightened in Jacks face, as hope came back.<br/>
“Let's go then!”<br/>
“Wait, we can't just go and see him. He's...”</p><p>Jack was preparing for the worst.<br/>
“At the orphanage.”<br/>
The Newsboy loosened a bit. Orphanage wasn't great, but it wasn't a dead-end, as Prison, hospital or the graveyard would have been.<br/>
“Let's bust him out then!” Jack grinned. A sight which eased Katherines heart a bit, yet it gave her new worries.<br/>
But once Jack got an idea he wasn't stoppable, like a train.</p><p>So he dragged Katherine back to the Lodging house, where he mobilized some backup to break-out Les. And well maybe to get a plan first. In the end they didn't really have a plan, but managed to sneak in through an open window anyways.<br/>
“So... anyone got an Idea what Les looks like today?” Katherine asked, as they snuck through the big building, in a team with Albert, Specs and Jack. The others were on lookout and backup on the outside.<br/>
“E-... probably like a taller version of the little one?” Albert babbled a bit confused. “Or like his brother?”</p><p>Actually they didn't have a clue. But in the end they needn't. In one of the sleeping-halls one young man sat upon his bed, whilst everyone else was fast asleep. A quite fit teenage-boy whose wild brown hair fell into his eyes and covered his face from nosy looks. But as he noticed a sound at the doors, he turned around, facing a group of familiar faces.</p><p>“Jack...?” A crackling voice whispered through the darkness, a mere second before the young man jumped off his bed and ran over to the group – directly into Jacks arms. Sobbing, shaking, crying, his fingers clinging to Jacks clothes. “Jack...” The boy whimpered.<br/>
“Sssht... it's alright, Les. We're here to break you out.”<br/>
Jack tried to smile, as he caressed the younger mans back as soft as possible.<br/>
“You can tell us everything once we're back at the lodge. Okay?”<br/>
Les nodded accompanied by a couple of sniffs.</p><p>More surprisingly they didn't encounter any problems in busting Les out, just like as they did with breaking in to the Orphanage. Therefor they were on their way to the lodge just a few seconds later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Les, what the hell happened?” Jack burst out immediately the minute they entered the lodges common room. Les just had time to take a seat, as Jack already started freaking out. Katherine went to get some beverages as they started.<br/>
“I dunno...”</p>
<p>“Les!? You try'na say Davey killed ya parents!?”</p>
<p>“No!” The teenager protested in an instant, as he rose from his seat. His hands clenched to fists. It was only that moment that Jack noticed how much the boy had grown. He definitely took after his brother, if he wasn't already a bit taller. But time had passed quickly and Les now had Daveys Age when the three of them first met. Seven years had passed. Seven years. An aching in Jacks heart, an aching he didn't notice in a long time returned to him. So many things that could happen in such a long time. Who'd David become anyway? He didn't know this man anymore. But that didn't matter. Newsies always had each others backs. No matter how much time had passed. </p>
<p>“Tell's what happened, Les!” Jack nearly begged. </p>
<p>“David, he...” Les hesitated. Katherine finally brought some water to which he started clinging. </p>
<p>“Spit it out!” Jack's patience grew thinner. </p>
<p>“Let's... I... where to start...” Les obviously struggled with finding the right words. He had to sort himself first, but it seemed nearly impossible.</p>
<p> “David made some enemies...” Les finally started talking, gulping down the heavy lump in his throat. </p>
<p>“Enemies? Our Davie? How comes? Did he change that much?” Jack had a hard time taking in the information. </p>
<p>“No. Not at all... Sometimes...” Les paused briefly and took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“...It seems to be enough to be yourself...” The boys eyes flickered from floor to Jack – to floor and back again. The Newsies around them didn't understand what Les was trying to say. “You... are aware aren't you?” the boy now asked a bit forward, in obvious disbelieve that Jack didn't get what he was going for. </p>
<p>“W- what?” Jack was confused, especially about Les' very direct, nearly aggressive question. </p>
<p>“That David – he's not playing for the other Team? You know?”</p>
<p>“What team?” </p>
<p>Les' rolled his eyes, so did Katherine, since this was quite embarrassing. </p>
<p>“Okay. Jack. My brother, he's not into girls.” He emphasized the last words a bit stronger. “You get it? He's into guys.” </p>
<p>Some strange silence fell, as Jack finally understood what Les' was telling him. Three words that nearly let his heart stop. Three words which could cause so much pain.  </p>
<p>“God, how can one be so blind? He's been head over heels into you.” Les complained nearly annoyed. “But anyways: he got a bit... careless once he went to college.” </p>
<p>The Newsies leader encountered some troubles following Les right now. Did he say Davey was into HIM? What? That couldn't... could it? Was this somehow maybe his fault? He had to know more:<br/>
“Careless?” Jack whispered anxious about the answer. </p>
<p>“Yeah, he started seeing different guys.” Les shrugged. “Unfortunately one had a not so understanding brother as I am... One who wasn't havin' it, seeing some guy screwin' his lil brother, I guess.” </p>
<p>There was literally no color left in Jacks face. Also his heart seemed to have stopped. </p>
<p>“Didn't take it too serious at first. The guy wrote some threatening notes, telling David to stay away from his brother. Unfortunately the brother didn't take it serious, too. So the letters got a bit graphic... and it didn't stick to this. At some point they sent weird stuff to Davids dorm. He told me he's been afraid to leave his room at night. They even followed him once and... gave David a lecture. And no: He didn't grow any bigger those last years.” Les sighed. He was way more fit than his brother was. </p>
<p>“He tried to report this, but.. you guess it. No one cared. A faggot getting threatened and probably killed? Nobody cares.” </p>
<p>Jacks mouth felt dry as if for days he'd wandered through the desert. And for the first time in a while he was completely out of words.</p>
<p>“The situation got out of hand, causing David to move back home. He looked horrible. Never saw him like that. They'd obviously got to him more than once. There was... so much fear in his eyes, eyes that looked like he didn't sleep in days. He was extremely thin...” Les took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“The peace he got from leaving college didn't last long. They followed him. Obviously those guys didn't expect Davey not to be alone. So we... we were a problem. They surprised us. They... tor.... in the end brutally killed our parents. Then they were going for my brother, when I finally got to free myself from the ties and got to fight them off. You know I got the same rule: Come for my brother and I'll kill you...” Les bit his lower lip. He was so tense that moment. </p>
<p>“They hurt him, tho before I could make them leave. The problem is, I called the cops, but... since David reported the attacks he was known as... a faggot... and one of the guys father was a cop, so....” He exhaled heavily. </p>
<p>“They didn't care for the truth. I had to get my brother out... make him run.” </p>
<p>Les sniffed sad as he wiped tears into his shirts arm. All the Newsies seemed to be quite baffled. Some had tears all over their faces. Not one was left untouched by Les' story. Because, no matter how long they hadn't seen each other, in the end: they were brothers. Forever. </p>
<p>“He barely escaped through the window as I resisted to let 'em in. Dunno where he's gone. Those coppers immediately took me to the orphanage and started this manhunt on David.” </p>
<p>Les was shaking. He couldn't really fathom the things that had happened. </p>
<p>“But he was hurt, I... I dunno how bad, but.. how long he can make it out there without help?” Les' eyes watery red eyes wandered to Jacks, pleading he stared at him. </p>
<p>“I love my brother, I'm... I'm so worried... I can't... what if... if he... dead... I... davey...” Les pleads fell into a barely understandable sobbing, as he cowered down, praying for his brothers Sake. </p>
<p>Jack felt completely overwhelmed as Kathrine took over and Les into her arms, to comfort him. </p>
<p>“Sssht It'll be alright...” She whispered.</p>
<p>It seemed as though they had a new mission. Jacks eyes wandered over his old friends. Even the new Newsies who joined over the last years, seemed to be “in”. Well they all kinda knew Davey – the brains of the strike – from stories the others had told them. And one rule always remained: Once a Newsie – always a Newsie. No matter what, unless you betray them. But being gay? That wasn't a dealbreaker. And it was obvious no-one could care less about who loved who. They all were like brothers. Most of them were raised on the streets anyways. This social construct seemed far off and strange to most of them. At least if one of them thought it to be wrong to be gay, they didn't show. And probably most of them had kissed a guy already themselves. But what happened between Newsies stayed there. David on the other hand obviously went far out of his comfort zone to get experiences and to experience love. Out of this safe cosmos they lived in within the Newsies. He went too public and had to pay the price. Maybe the ultimate price... </p>
<p>“Our brother is hurtin'. And for what? For loving someone? For wishing to have someone in their arms, who'll keep them safe? For trying to live a normal life? That's the world we live in. We fall in love and some dickhead decides it's wrong 'n suddenly it doesn't matter who we are, what we do all that cares is who we love and HOW can love be wrong?” Jack slammed his fist on the table. “Maybe we can't change this system. But we sure as hell can protect one of us who's been through hell, who some assholes try to break, who's wrongfully accused of the worst imaginable thing. And why? Because he loved another man. Because he fancied someone who fancied him, too. That wrong? No. But this society thinks it is – and that's what you get for love. But we don' have this. We can't let this happen to one of us. It could happen to all of us. Be honest to yourself. Many of us fancied another guy before. Maybe kissed one. Spend a night curled up in another's  arms? Not too unrealistic, is it? It doesn't make one less a man to love another man.” Jack ground his teeth a second. Why did he feel so bad about this? Why was it? His gaze fell upon Les who still got comforted in his girlfriends arms. It wasn't his fault, yet he felt somehow responsible but that's a thought he had to shake off immediately. </p>
<p>“Brothers, will we fight for one-another again? Will we find and protect our Brother david?”, Jack shouted at them, in full blown motivation as his crowd cheered:<br/>
“YES!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two more days had passed. Two days with no sign of David, no word of reassurance that he was okay, but the Newsies didn't give up on hope. </p>
<p>Les had moved back in into the lodge. Once they'd find his brother he'd be out to work as a Newsie once again. He'd liked that job back as a kid. But for now he spent his time training and with the search for his brother. Jack noticed how Les had grown into a strong young man. Compared to David, at the same age, they definitely grew into very different men. Only the height felt similar and some features in his face. But not too many tho. </p>
<p>Funny how times changed, wasn't it. When Les was a small boy David was the perfect big brother. Even so he wasn't strong in muscles, he was strong in mind. He took care of the whole family and was a loving big brother. Now? Seven years later it seemed as though as if Les took over the role of the protector. But what did he know. He hadn't seen David in years.</p>
<p>“You've really grown big, Les.”, Kelly noted, as he took a sip of his coffee, watching Les giving a bag of clothes a hard time, for his boxing-training. </p>
<p>“Can't stay a little kid forever can I?”, Les laughed. </p>
<p>“Nah.”</p>
<p>“And one has to protect Dave, don't they?” Les gave the bag a deep punch with his fist. </p>
<p>“Back in the days 'twas Davey who'd protect you's.” </p>
<p>“Back in the days I was ten and my brother had some strong friends.” </p>
<p>Jack hesitated. His attention fell from Les to his coffee, in which it kinda sunk into. </p>
<p>“But those were also the days I learned I had to grow stronger. That my big brother needed a big bro himself. I saw him for who he was. And he was soft. He is. He's a good person, Jack. With the biggest heart on this planet, I'm sure off. And yes he's cautious, but he falls too fast for someone bein' nice.” Les punched the bag in anger. “And then he falls in love and gets all moody 'n poetry. He's not good in protecting himself. Neither physical nor emotional.” A kick against the midst of the bag.<br/>
“You know my brother never was good with people, 'til he met all of you?”<br/>
Now Les stopped punching the bag. He didn't turn to Jack, tho. </p>
<p>“He came off a bit cold, so I...”</p>
<p>“Nah, David didn't do well with others. He had no friends. He was introverted as hell. Preferred to stay alone. And then... came you.”, Les now turned to his friend. “You changed him. It's not a bad thing, you know. You swept him off his feet or something and made him stronger. More open. He started to feel responsible for the Newsies, he found his voice, hell he'd even allowed himself to fall in love.” </p>
<p>Their eyes  met. Irritation was written all over Jacks face.</p>
<p>“And I knew I had to take care of my big brother, from the day on you betrayed us. I never again wanted to see that look in Daveys eyes. That pain.” Now it was on Les' to hesitate as he sunk to the floor. “...But I failed...” His voice crackled. </p>
<p>“You didn't fail, you's did your best but sometimes best ain't enough, us is human, Les, so's Davey. Us all do mistakes, you know? Us is not perfect and-” Jack got interrupted by a noise and the stomping of someone storming up the staircase. An instant later the door got pushed open. It's Race standing there, completely out of breath. </p>
<p>“They found him!” He panted. “Spot found him. Over in Brooklyn. He's with them now.”</p>
<p>Les and Jack both immediately jumped to their feet, their faces tense and as scared as hopeful. </p>
<p>“He's alive.” Race finally pressed through his lips and all that tension left the two for at least a couple of moments. </p>
<p>“Let's go.” Jack nodded. He padded Race's shoulder in a manner to say thank you, then the three of them took off. As fast as they could run.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No-one has ever been like Jack have they? Did Jack give him an unrealistic expectation on people? Why did he do that, anyways? They'd never shared more than a couple of shy touches and hugs, some intense looks – but nothing more. They'd never had what Katherine and Jack had. He couldn't even voice the longing for this, to just for once be in her place. To jut for once be the person Jack Kelly longed to kiss. </p>
<p>But no. That wasn't him and David Jacobs had to learn this the hard way. </p>
<p>After the strike Les and him stayed with the Newsies for another year. After that their father had gotten back to work and was once again able to support his family. This also meant: David and Les had to go back to school and leave their working days behind. </p>
<p>In the beginning Jack and him met every other day, but somehow Jack found more and more excuses why he couldn't make it – and suddenly every time they met, either Katherine was involved or the main topic. He felt as if Jack tried to get him to realize nothing would ever happen between them, cause he had a girl! It'd been strange. </p>
<p>But the time before that they were so close. They had such a beautiful friendship and god help it, who wouldn't fall in love with a man like Jack? A bit headstrong, but charming, open, full of life, smart and caring, fun, good looking... Stop it Davey! He had to tell himself. Stop. As if his life wasn't hard enough being Jewish, no he had to fall in love with another guy. Screw this. The following couple of years David had tried to date girls. He really had tried. But it had been a lie. He hadn't felt comfortable kissing or touching them. And it sure as hell never looked like Jack and Kathrine. Full of passion. </p>
<p>David had lived in confusion for so many years. Was there something wrong with him? Why'd he always start thinking of Jack, the moment he got close to some girl? Maybe they weren't the answer. Maybe this wasn't what he should be trying – and once he went to college a lot of things changed for David Jacobs. A whole new world as he went to Harvard Law School. People at university were different. More open. On campus he met a couple of guys who invited him for a drink after working hours. They went to a strange club he'd never heard of before – and one thing was obvious: This wasn't like any normal pub. There were only guys there. The mood had been weird. “Don't be shy.”, they'd told him and pushed him into a new world. Into a world of sexual liberation he'd never expected to experience. </p>
<p>One of his colleagues took the liberty to “liberate” one David Jacobs. And this didn't take long. In fact it took three beers and some sweet words whispered into his ear, a touch of his knee, another shot – and the next thing David knew was how he got slammed into the bathroom door, deep into a hot and passionate kiss – whilst the guy was trying to tear down his pants. </p>
<p>Too fast. No, no, too fast! Panting for air David pushed him away.<br/>
“Stop!” The young man insisted.<br/>
“Man, you're a virgin 'o what? Quite prude.” The other shrugged as he pulled back up his own pants.<br/>
“Kay, what ever. Let's get back to the others.” </p>
<p>His colleague made his way past David who was left in awe and complete confusion. His lips burned, his heart raced and down in his pants – well, there was a reaction Sally Reed didn't get him to, last summer. But this was a bit too much in, he gave his watch a glimpse, ten minutes. That's not exactly how he imagined to lose his virginity, against a pubs toilet wall. Well on the other hand he didn't imagine to kiss a boy that way either, but no. That was too fast! </p>
<p>After a couple of minutes he returned to his fellow students, who just laughed wholeheartedly. </p>
<p>“I think you crashed Jays ego, like no-one said ever no to him!” A blonde young man laughed and got hit on the back of his head by no-one else but said Jay, who'd had his tongue deep in Davids throat a minute ago.<br/>
Another more quiet guy just smiled at him, a bit shyly. </p>
<p>Turned out this guys Name was Leo. On their way back to the dorm Leo had slowed down a bit, to get a chance to talk to David.<br/>
“I'm not into that get drunk and bang a guy at a toilet thing, either. That's Jay's lifestyle.” He smiled.<br/>
“Actually I never... did any of this before.”<br/>
“Get drunk and had sex with a stranger on a toilet? No loss.” Leo laughed.<br/>
“No...” David hesitated. “That'd been my first kiss with a guy...” He murmured into his not existent beard.  </p>
<p>Leos eyes widened as he laughed.<br/>
“Oh my god, I am so sorry that's your first experience.” </p>
<p>“It's okay, I guess.” </p>
<p>“Noooo it isn't. Jay shouldn't be anyone's first kiss, sweetheart. Come.” The blonde man laughed as he grabbed Davids hand and pulled him to an ally. </p>
<p>Quite softly he leaned David against the stone wall, as he straightened in front of him. “Relax...”  Leo whispered. Blue, piercing eyes wandered over Davids face, as he closed in on him. Hot breath stroke over Davids lips. Warm and comforting. Leo's nose stubbed against his owns. Softly and careful.</p>
<p>He could see those long lashes shut and fluttering back up, as Leos eyes were mustering him. Only after a while they loosened their stare on Davids Lips and returned back to his eye.<br/>
“You're beautiful David Jacobs. Anyone ever told you that?” </p>
<p>Leos voice was soft and quite bewitching. He sure as hell knew how to sweet-talk and hell alone standing that close to him, feeling his breath, the electricity between them got his heart-rate way up – but not only that. This on the other hand let him blush and turn his head away, a bit embarrassed.  </p>
<p>But a mere breath later he felt Leos fingers softly cupping his cheeks, as he made him look at him again. Leo smiled. Softly. </p>
<p>“Don't worry, I'll not take advantage of you.” He'd laughed. A mere second before he finally broke the distance between their lips. </p>
<p>This was way different to the kiss he shared with Jay. It was soft. Equal. Warm. His stomach turned and turned. Not in a way as though as if he'd had to threw up. It was a strange feeling he enjoyed very much. Well. They both did. </p>
<p>Leo showed him a new world. A world in which a guy could date another guy. It was strange, but soft. And they did date. For a brief year, until they started to have trouble.</p>
<p>Davey didn't really open up. Not enough at least. Leo had tried everything to get into his pants, but it never got passed jerking each-others off, and blow jobs. Even for a patient guy: This was torture. But David always found an excuse not to sleep with him. It was confusing for both of us. There was something like an invisible barrier they couldn't pass. </p>
<p>Leo really loved him, and it wasn't that Davey didn't really like Leo. Maybe it just wasn't enough. So they didn't stop hanging out. One day they encountered a guy, who'd never been to that bar before. </p>
<p>Unfortunately it'd been a cop and as David and the cop got back out to talk for a bit – the guy seemed to be in some self-crisis – Davey didn't see it coming. The guy had grabbed a bat and slammed him down. Leo and Jay rushed in last second, as the cop probably tried to finish off David.  </p>
<p>Felt like the beginning of the end. All of them got hurt this evening, but they had to get David home, whose face was all bloody and bruised, as was his body. Jay, who was studying medicine couldn't see anything too bad, tho. Nothing threatening, so they preferred to just lick their wounds and try to forget that this ever happened. </p>
<p>Jay spent a lot of time with them afterwards. Unfortunately his own black eye was something he couldn't cover in front of his family as they came for a visit. That's when he decided to go open... Leo and Dave didn't know exactly what they talked but it seemed as if somehow Jays brother thought Dave and Leo to be the source of evil.</p>
<p>That's when it all started. The letters. </p>
<p>Jay hung around them often. Why wouldn't he. They were friends.</p>
<p>»If yae get near by brother again, I'll kill yae.« </p>
<p>»I'll hang you by yae rare if you dun' screw off.«</p>
<p>»Faggot«</p>
<p>»Faggots shall die!«</p>
<p>»I'll cut off yae head!.«</p>
<p>»Fuck you with a knife you fag. Piss off, fucker! Never get near my brother again!«</p>
<p>And so on... even so they didn't do anything. To Jays brother it was enough Leo and David existed - and were gay. Jay tried to play it all down but he really couldn't. </p>
<p>And suddenly it got out of hand: One day David got a box. The contents of it were a cats cut off  head – and another letter. »Nexts yae!«<br/>
David spent a whole afternoon vomiting, until Leo tossed the box out. No they didn't feel safe here any further. But what to do? </p>
<p>They tried to tell Jay and tried to distance themselves from him, even so they didn't really want to. Jay was their friend nonetheless. But the threats grew to hard to take. </p>
<p>And one night, Leo and David decided to go out – only the two of them. They've been invited to another dorm party. Not far. Only across the campus.<br/>
And the party was great. Loads of fun, dancing and drinking. They even thought about maybe getting back together. Maybe at home, back at their dorm.<br/>
But they didn't really make it home.</p>
<p>They never saw it coming, as a group of people jumped them out of some dark bushes. They got slammed down, only could try to cover their heads, as a group of men stomped on them, kicked them, punched them, threw stones – and spit on them, once they stopped giving resistance. </p>
<p>Leo suffered a heavy trauma. Doctors weren't sure he'd be able to properly speak again. David got lucky, once again. Nothing that'd stay with him – but this was the moment his parents drew the line. And Les, who he wrote nearly daily. </p>
<p>Family Jacobs went to get their beloved son back home from Boston.<br/>
“Yale's a good university, too, son. Or... the NYU. Hm? You wouldn't even need to move out again.” His father loudly thought, as they traveled home by train. </p>
<p>Les sat next to his brother who looked so small in comparison. God, he was so thin. </p>
<p>“Do you even eat enough?” Their mother complained, about the sad look. Definitely not, Les answered in his thoughts, while Davey just nodded. Dark, nearly black shadows, which didn't all com from bruises, circled around his eyes and he looked as tho as if he hadn't eaten for months. His posture was insecure as hell, he couldn't even sit up straight. His hands were shaking and he looked exhausted and sweaty. </p>
<p>“We'll get you back on your feet, son.” Their father proclaimed. Les couldn't help but bite his lips. Who ever did this to his brother should pay. And those days it indeed  looked as tho as if the roles had shifted. Les had passed his brother in height and muscles and in this moment? Even in charisma. After a while the big little brother placed one arm around Davids shoulders and pulled him into a comforting hug. Sometimes all it took was some comfort, wasn't it? But David wasn't the young man who left them for college. He looked more like he'd returned from the war. 24, going on 25 – and an expression like an old man who'd seen all evil in this world. An expression that broke Les' heart and made him even more wish he could seek revenge for his beloved brother. </p>
<p>For Davey the following two weeks passed as if he was watching through a veil. His family insisted on reporting those guys. So he did. But what he got was pushed back from an officer and an insult to fuck off. </p>
<p>“Gotta die in a ditch, faggot. Nobody cares!” An officer hissed, while others laughed.<br/>
“Take yae evil blasphemy ass outta here before I'll make yae!”  Another one threatened. Davey just stood there and let them talk. His father and brother on the other hand were just not having it and were completely freaking, complaining, shouting, but in the end the three of them got kicked out of the police station. </p>
<p>Les had never felt as humiliated as in this moment. Was this how Davey felt all the time, he wondered. Well it was like this and the combination of a deep fear and the need to hide himself. To live a lie. The knowledge he could never walk down the boulevard arm in arm with his sweetheart. Unless it was a lie. The lingering and growing fear of getting slain for kissing someone he liked... </p>
<p>Leos face, as they got beat up was something he'd never forget. How they kicked against his head. Again and again, until his eyes turned upwards and he just kinda left. Blood all over the place. How did he get so lucky, once again? They beat the living shit out of him too, until he'd passed out. But HE was the lucky one. Once again. He got to walk away with some minor injuries, that would heal in just a couple of weeks. Leo on the other hand, might never talk again. Might never walk. Laugh. Might be an invalid for the rest of his life. That thought kept David up. Tired, burning eyes staring at the ceiling. But once he'd close his eyes all he could see was Leos face. The agony. Hear his screams... no. He didn't want that. He never wanted to sleep. Not even in the safe zone of home. It's been two weeks in which he barely slept. Only in the mornings sleep caught him for a couple of minutes. Just barely enough for him to not die of sleep deprivation. To few to keep him a clear head. At some point Davey couldn't really keep reality from fantasy, What was in his head – and what was real became one weird thing. He didn't really care, though. Mostly because he didn't even realize. But Les did. He noticed David not sleeping enough, and his strange behaviors. But it never came the time he could talk to him. </p>
<p>Cause the following night David heard a strange sound from the living room. He sat up, listening into the silence of the night and finally decided to get up.<br/>
“Davey get back to bed...” Les complained sleepy as his brother left the bed.<br/>
“Heard something.” WDavey whispered, as he left the room. </p>
<p>It took Les a second, then his shut his eyes wide open. What?<br/>
The thought was followed by a loud thump, that got the younger brother on his feet.<br/>
“Davey!” </p>
<p>Unfortunately he followed into a trap, as he ran into the living room the boy tripped and fell. Immediately someone jumped Les back and tried to knock him out, whilst they pulled back his arms. “Got a fighter here!”, one of the guys laughed. </p>
<p>They got David in a firm choking grip.<br/>
“Who's that? Yae latest lova?” The guy asked as he closed in on David.<br/>
“That's my brother you sick shit!” Dave hissed.<br/>
“Ah, so there's more of yae? Gah, should burn down this place brothers, what'cha think?” The guys laughed. </p>
<p>It were three in numbers, Les counted. The leader with the big mouth: Not that dangerous looking. And the goons that got him and David. </p>
<p>“Tie them up for now, boys.” The leader ordered<br/>
And so they did. As they finally got Les tied up properly there was a sound in the hallways. </p>
<p>“Mom... N-”, David tried to shout and warn her, but got silenced by a firm grip in front of his lips, as she already entered the room. The intruders were waiting in the shadows. Les was silenced by a gag, David one of the goons in his back making sure he's silence. This left two guys lingering. </p>
<p>“Davey? Les? What'chaaaAAAAAHH!!” She fell into a scream, as one of the goons swiped her off her feet and threw her over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Ester?” A male voice came from the parents bedroom. </p>
<p>That's when all hell broke lose. David tried to bite the goon and warn his father.  His mother was shouting frantically. Les couldn't do much but to wriggle around on his chair in hope the ties would loosen. His father stormed the room – only... to get swiped off his feet immediately and stabbed. It was a knife that stuck out from the Jacobs families father. Blood soaked his night-shirt. </p>
<p>“DAD!” David shouted. Les was shocked. Their mom just screamed.<br/>
“Make the bitch stop screaming!” The leader told his goon and he did. In a way too gruesome to ever be able to be processed. </p>
<p>“So that's the faggots family, huh? You should be ashamed. We're doing you a favor guys. You and the world, to get rid of that.” The leader hissed as he pushed back Davids chair, making him fall and hurt his unprotected head. Les tore with all his power on those ties. </p>
<p>“C'mere, asshole.” The leader had hissed and grabbed Davids leg to pull him over through the room, along with the chair he was still tied to. </p>
<p>The goons threw their mothers body next to him. Their father was still breathing.<br/>
“I... I love you... sons...” Mayer, their father, whispered. Tears in his eyes. Father Jacobs had the feeling he needed to reassure his son of that. </p>
<p>“Naaah. Nobody loves an abomination like yous son, sir! It's the devils work. And this... has no place on gods earth, SIR!” The crazy guy shouted. </p>
<p>“Dad...” Dave whimpered, as a knife slit past his fathers throat, leaving him to bleed to death. </p>
<p>“Yae see that?” The guy slammed his knife three more times into mister Jacobs, until he left the knife there and sat down on Davids side, only to grab his head and pull open his eyes. </p>
<p>“Look at him, fag. That's what yae get for worshipping the devil.” </p>
<p>David could feel his stomach turning. He was white as snow, as he started to gag. </p>
<p>“Oh c'mon shithole! Don't yae vomit on me shoes.” He laughed as their victim couldn't hold it in any longer.</p>
<p>But they weren't done. Not by far. So they pulled David back up, by his hair.</p>
<p>“How about we play a little game? Hm? We cut some part off you. If you don't scream your brother gets unharmed. Ae? Doesn't that sound like fun?” </p>
<p>And that's what they did. They ripped off his shirt and pressed the knife deep into Daveys soft, white skin, as they cut deep into his side. </p>
<p>“Let's hope I don't kill yae off too early, ay?” </p>
<p>He didn't scream. Davids eyes were fixated on Les. Sweat on his forehead. His breathing was heavy. It looked bad, as they cut him over and over again. But he didn't scream. </p>
<p>“Dis get's boring. Lets start to cut shit off! Who needs all his fingers, ay?” The guy laughed. </p>
<p>Tears flooded Davids face. He could barely keep it together. It was hell on earth. But the moment the started to take the next cut Les finally freed himself.  </p>
<p>In one swift jump he slammed the knife out of the first guys hand, stabbed the next into his shoulder and kicked the third against his head, as he stood there with the knife, raging, wild, completely off and ready to cut them open. </p>
<p>“Wowowowow, boy. Put yae down the knife, kay?” Les didn't. He even preferred to attack a second time. With a bit more luck. He cut one open at his throat, which called for immediate help. And thus those guys took a flight and vanished into the night. </p>
<p>“This ain't over yae shitholes!” The leader screamed but Les showed no interest in that.</p>
<p>“Davey...” He whispered as he cut his brother lose, who just slumped down into Les' arms. Their parents were gone. This was obvious. So he just held his brother, sobbing, desperately, praying, this was too much. For both of them. </p>
<p>“Dave...” Les whispered, a bit to comfort himself, too. </p>
<p>David was barely conscious at that time.<br/>
“Wake up, please, Dave... don't you dare leave me here!” Les sobbed.<br/>
“Les...” The older one finally mouthed his brothers name, who leaned him against the couch.</p>
<p> “I'll get help. Wait... okay... wait...” Then Les ran. </p>
<p>They didn't own a phone so he had to get out. Unfortunately the officer he asked for help knew them already. It was one of those who laughed. </p>
<p>“I'll follow son. Show me. 'N don't worry, there'll be justice.” </p>
<p>Les ran back up. All he could do now was to pull Davey some clothes and shoes over. </p>
<p>“David, c'mon, man! I need you to work with me here, kay? You have to run away. You hear me? I know it ain't fair. Okay. I know. It's... it's wrong. But I can't have you here. They'll kill you.” He sobbed. “I NEED YOU TO WORK WITH ME HERE!” Les couldn't really talk anymore as desperation took over. </p>
<p>He already heard the police stomp up the stairs. “Please... please run away...” Les begged his brother as he went for the door to keep the cops occupied, as long as he could. As they stormed the flat – much to Les' surprise – Davey was gone.</p>
<p>He'd had a hard time climbing down those fire-stairs. It was exhausting. Davey could barely move and every fiber in his body begged for him to just stop. The clothes Les had dressed him with were already blood soaked. Although through the dark fabrics and the night, this wasn't really visible. </p>
<p>David pushed himself from corner to corner, from alley to alley. Where to go? Where to seek for shelter? He felt helpless, tumbling along Hudson river, fingers clinging to the railing. It was cold. Fall was already laying his cold fingers around New York and the nights got pretty chilly already. Especially as it seems if one was blood soaked, without a coat. </p>
<p>His legs nearly gave in on him multiple times and he had a hard time trying not to fall over the railing into the river. But the longer he walked aimlessly, the longer he bled the more unclear his vision grew. Blackspaces took over instead of his actual surroundings. He heard Leos voice, Les Voice, his father telling him he loved them, his mother... all those voices. They were talking across, barely understandable. </p>
<p>Until one voice became clear as day. One voice saying<br/>
“Come with me.”<br/>
“Jack?” He asked into the empty, cold night, as he saw his friend in the distance, waving at him.<br/>
“Jack, wait for me...” David stumbled, step by step. His vision so unclear that Jack seemed to vanish.<br/>
“No... where' you gone...” Davey whispered. “Where you gone...” white little clouds formed in front of his shivering lips. The rusty taste of blood became omnipresent.<br/>
“Jack..”. A last whisper left Daveys lips, as eventually his vision blurred out completely and everything turned black. </p>
<p>Followed by cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fear of the unknown was probably the worst.<br/>
None of them knew in what condition Davey was. How he was holding up. What to expect at all.</p><p>As they entered the Brooklyn-Newsies lodging house a couple of rough looking guys welcomed them.</p><p>Jack, Les, Race and Crutchie were the ones, who went in, the others waited with most of the Brooklyn-Newsies. As Spot met them he made them wait another minute:<br/>
“Hey guys. Take a deep breath, okay. You look really devastated.”</p><p>“What happened? How'd... where's Davey?” Les wanted to know.</p><p>“Calm yourself. My men dragged him out east river. Must have fallen in, probably over near the bridge. He got lucky he'd got tangled in at the pier.” Spot shrugged.</p><p>“Couldn't even tell who it was... All swollen and broken, unrecognizable. But he's stable. Got 'im a doctor yesterday. When I realized whose the guy was I'se sent word for yous guys. Pretty mess we's in here...”</p><p>Spot took a step to the side to grab Les' shoulders.<br/>
“Now go. Down the hall, guys.”</p><p>The group went the last steps, but hesitation took over. Les seemed scared. So did Jack. The thoughts, their fears, they held them back for a moment.</p><p>“Oh please, out of the way!” Race moaned as he made his way through the group and went in first alongside Spot.</p><p>Finally the others dared to enter, too. And whilst it seemed to lift Les' heart, it put a heavy stone on Jacks.</p><p>“Dave!” The youngest in the room exhaled relieved. “Thank god you're alright...”</p><p>He went over to the sick-bed, where his brother lay to rest. His eyes only half opened. No he didn't look good. But he was alive. For now that was all that counted. And that instance got Les to hug his brother, accompanied by sniffing.<br/>
“Got me worried sick.”<br/>
“Sorry...” David whispered.</p><p>“When you say doctor...” Jack turned to Spot for a moment. “You've seen the headlines, don't you? He's a wanted man, I hope this-”<br/>
“He is. I bail for him. He's an old friend and wouldn't sell us out.” Spot now pushed his friend in direction of Dave. “Stop wasting time now. That's pathetic.”</p><p>Les sat up next to his brother as Jack tumbled a bit nearer. Davids focus and his smile rest on his brother, until he noticed a shadow. As he turned his eyes he didn't trust them at first. Was that really? Was it him? No hallucination?</p><p>“...Jack...?”</p><p>The man gulped audible, as he stepped a bit closer. What should he say? How to react?<br/>
“David...” his voice was even more insecure than Daveys.<br/>
“What...” Dave had to take a deep breath in-between. “are you doin' here?”<br/>
“What I am doin'? You crazy? I saw those headlines man. I went crazy over the thought you... something did happen to... to you...” Jack shook his head. “Ya really think I'd let you off like that?” Jack sniffed, a sad smile on his lips.<br/>
“...Jack...” Davey had no strength to answer this, so he only repeated his name, like it was his own mantra, a word to cling on to. One name that said so many things at once.</p><p>Jack couldn't help but smile, as he sat down next to his friend, across Les.<br/>
“We'll make this right, okay?”<br/>
It was hope Jack brought to him. Hope. As he'd always had. Jack was the personification of hope. After a while he took Davids left hand into his hands, caressing carefully his bare knuckles.<br/>
“I'll never let something like that ever happen to you again. I promise!” Jack forced himself to a smile.<br/>
“We'll see about that, huh...” Dave just answered a bit dryly.</p><p>Race stepped closer that moment and pushed his hands into the bed next to Davids legs.</p><p>“Listen up, sweetheart. We let you out of sight for a moment and everything's going down to shit. But that will definitely not happen again, got that? You're back with us. Your friends. All of us.” Race gave Spot a reassuring look. The young man just nodded as he came closer, too.</p><p>“Everyone who wants to hurt you has to pass us first. And believe me. We'll fuck up anyone who tries.” Spot grinned, as he grabbed Daves shoulder in a firm squeeze.</p><p>“You'll stay with us. Our home's like a fortress – and first of all we'll get you back on your feet.” Spot gave Jack an asking look if that was okay with and it was. Jack gave in with a little nod. No Newsies lodge was as safe as Brooklyns. And to be honest nearly no-one would dare to mess with Spot Conlon. He got a reputation. Even so he was a quite nice and caring guy. At least to his friends, which included Jack. Most importantly Spot always had a soft-spot for Davey, since the moment they'd met. Spot was a man who appreciated a bright mind, like Daveys. But nobody needed to know that. At least nobody that wasn't with them.</p><p>“Thank you.” Davids voice wasn't the strongest. It was weird; he'd nearly forgotten how the Newsies support had felt. The strong brotherhood. That unconditional love and friendship. How everyone stood with the other. There was a time he was out there with them, protecting his brother – supporting Jack in leading a union, supporting the Newsies every need. But now? There wasn't much left of the strong young man.</p><p>His sad eyes rested on his fingers, laying motionless in Jacks Hands, who stroke them as if he could ease himself by doing that.</p><p>“Don't worry you is not becoming a cripple like I's! Can see that.” Crutchie suddenly grinned. “And if yous do: I'll teach you how to use all yous personeeell-ity, brother!”<br/>
David couldn't help but smile a bit about that offer.</p><p>“Thank you Crutchie.”</p><p>“Okay, visiting hours is over. You guys get home. Brooklyn's takin' over. Only one sleep-over guest a night. He's gotta get back on his feet. Means you can't all linger around here!” Spot suddenly broke the nearly peaceful silence.<br/>
“Ya decide who stays, then you better be off 'til morrow!”</p><p>Les and Jack shared some insecure looks. Who should stay? But maybe Jack and him needed a serious talk for once so Les decided it was his turn to leave today. As Les was getting up to give them two some room to talk, Davids fingers grabbed his brothers wrists, pulling him back.</p><p>“Please stay.” It was David who took the decision in to his own hands. Indirectly asking Jack to leave by this. No. He definitely wasn't ready to have any kinds of talks with Jack – and to be honest his mind had enough on its plate already, without this drama. Les gave the older Newsie an apologizing look, but Jack just shrugged, with an “It's okay”-expression. Nevertheless he didn't let this stop him from pulling his arms around David for a soft, long hug.<br/>
“I'm just glad your alive.” Jack whispered in Davids ear, who just slowly and maybe a bit uncomfortable put his own hands on his friends sides.</p><p>“Jack...”<br/>
“Don't say anything.”<br/>
“I'm just so tired...”<br/>
“I'll be waiting for you to get better...”<br/>
“And if I don't?” Davids face got a strange unhappy smile on it.<br/>
“You will. And if not... dunno, you're the smart one, Davey. Not I. But what ever happens... I'll be there right by your side. I promise.” Jack finally let go of him, to get back home with his friends, leaving Les and David with Spot.</p><p>Not the worst place and company, though. They pushed another bed next to Davids, so Les could stay there with his big brother, as close and comforting as he wanted. The room they were in wasn't shared with any of the other Brooklyn Newsies tho, only with one Spot Conlon himself. The company couldn't get any more good and safe, probably.</p><p>David was too weak to stay awake for long anyways. It was a fight to at least get him to eat some soup. But they had to get him stronger again. Les and one of the other Brooklyn-Newsies took care of him and of his wounds, who needed to be taken care off constantly. They were just lucky he didn't bleed out. Now they had to make sure he wouldn't get an infection.</p><p>As night came Les tried to find sleep next to his brother. Admittedly this was hard. More than before his brother was tense. Breaking into tears, sobbing randomly and turning constantly. He was far from calm. But how could he? How could Les? After what those monsters had done to their parents? How... could he sleep? David couldn't find any calm. As Davey turned once again he flinched back a bit, because he didn't expect Spot to stand next to the bed, staring at him. After a second the young man so many feared sank to his knees next to the bed, giving a little sigh.</p><p>“It's hard, I know.”, Spot whispered. “It's shit. I get that. And yes, you'll never forget those scenes. But they will lose their power over you. Right now, Davey, you need to rest. Grief is for the times you ain't close to death. And those when you're not hunted. You get that?”</p><p>Carefully Spot placed one of his big hands in Daves dark hair, striking through his wild strands. Eventually he continued, in an even softer and more silenced voice.</p><p>“You know... when I was little my father... he was a problematic man. He drank too much – and when he got drunk, he got angry. And when he got angry: He took it out on me mother and me. After he'd lost his job, it even got worse.” Spot paused. “He had big dreams, of the great united States, y'know? To leave Ireland behind us, start brand-new, to live the big American dream... But it never came. And when he noticed it'd never come he got so angry, he nearly beat me mother and me to death and actually left us for dead, as he went and set fire to our home... I couldn't help me mom. Had to watch her burning alive... I barely made it out of the house. When I saw my father out there, laughing, insulting me... something snapped.” He took a deep breath. “I jumped at him, fought him with all I got – and eventually I got a good spot. He trembled, fell hit his head on a stone – I finished him off. Later on I realized what I've done and what had just happened. That I was an orphan now. A murderer, also. So I ran away. Made a new life here. But boy, functioning was hard. I had no one by my side. No time to grieve. I had to survive. The pictures of their deaths? I never got rid of them. But after a while my mothers burning face switched back to her doing laundry, laughing in-between white sheets on a chilly summer-day. You know. The pain faded. And Dave you don't have to do this alone, right? You got bunch of friends who'll be there with you. You got a brother who loves you more than anything. Lucky in a very unlucky situation.”</p><p>Spots fingers never stopped carefully stroking along Davids head.<br/>
David took a deep breath, insecure, shaky.</p><p>“I'm not you...”</p><p>“Yeah, you're way stronger than I've ever been. I became a tough guy cause I had to. You? You did your thing right from the beginning.” Spot smiled. “You are a strong leader David Jacobs, don't sell yourself below value. And no. You don't need to be a strong leader right now. Just... remember the man you truly are, Davey.”</p><p>“I'm not sure people would like that...”</p><p>“Why? Cause you're into dudes?” Spot laughed, at Davids very confused face. “Come on. You really think any of us cares? Don't know one who didn't at least try hookin' up with a guy, tho. You're a bit late to your sexual discovery tho, ain't you?” Spot snickered in a soft voice.</p><p>“You mean... you...”</p><p>“Me, what? If I'd hooked up with a guy before? Tons. Swinging both ways, tho, but can't say no to a cute guy.” Spot winked at Davey, with a grin. “...unless they're not off the market, of course.” His fingers brushed softly through Davids hair that moment.</p><p>“I can't believe...”</p><p>“Why? Good lord, I screwed Race more times than I can remember or count.” He laughed. “No biggie. - Not with us, at least.”</p><p>Spot leaned in a bit closer to press a soft kiss against Davids forehead.<br/>
“With us you'll always be safe, David Jacobs. And free to be who you are. Just lost a bit track of you when you vanished and took off to Boston, without even saying goodbye. You know I got friends there. Could have let them keep an eye on you...” Spot sighed once again. “Don't scare us like that again, alright?”</p><p>Spot Conlon radiated a weird calm aura right now, an aura that had something reassuring to it. Something soft, that made Davey actually feel quite safe.<br/>
One thing was clear that Spots intimidating personality could definitely swing both ways.<br/>
“I'll try... thank you...”</p><p>Spot left David next to his brother and took off for his own bed.<br/>
Davey definitely felt more relaxed in comparison to before. And that was a first important step. After all they had to get Davey back to normality. Back to sleeping and eating.</p><p>At least he fell asleep, finally. The quality of it was low. Nightmares over nightmares. Night by night. Some were so bad he actually ripped up some wounds again, throwing himself around the bed, in such a tense manner. Not a single night he didn't wake up sweat-soaked, with a racing heart. It was horrible to watch.</p><p>Les tried to hold him, make him feel safe. Race tried to make him laugh. Crutchie just kept him soft company. Even Spot tried his best, talking him to sleep, stroking him carefully. But once sleep came they lost him. Day after day passed like this. The guys took shifts in taking care of David. At least he started to eat again. Not much, but he did.</p><p>Only one person was missing completely: Jack.</p><p>Since the night they went to see Davey at Spots place, he didn't return. No sign of Jack Kelly in over a week. And the person that got most angry about that wasn't even Davey or Les, it was Spot.</p><p>“You tell Kelly he'll be here tonight and be the friend he claims to be.” Spot advised Race on the afternoon. “Otherwise he may never set foot in here again. Got that?”<br/>
Racetrack nodded briefly and went to get back to Manhatten.</p><p>Spot noticed David over at the window, his slim fingers clutching into the sill.<br/>
“Wanna go out?”, he suddenly asked, raising Davids attention.<br/>
“What do you mean by going out?”<br/>
“On a date?”, Spot laughed, as he suddenly appeared behind David, laying his arms around him and pressing his nose against Davids shoulder. Which was a bit cute, since Davey was way taller than the other man. Nonetheless Spots acting colored Davids face in a deep, blushing red.<br/>
“Wh-”<br/>
“Just kidding.” Spot couldn't help but laugh. “I meant out to get some fresh air. Got the best view to look over the docs. Wha'dda'ya think?”<br/>
Spot had already let go of Davids waist. He was now standing next to him, following the tired gazing to the sky.<br/>
“Sounds nice...”, David finally agreed, trying to hide a shy smile on his face as he looked sideways.</p><p>Spot Conlon was an attractive man, without a doubt – and he got a lot of charisma and something that either got ones knees weak or shaking in fear. There was no way denying, that he could have had anyone – and probably no-one would have expected him to be such a caretaker. To be so soft and nice. But he's kinda always been nice to Davey though. 'the walkin mouth', he'd first called him. He was quite skeptical of the 'new kid'. But once they'd started talking and got to know each-others a bit, Spot had changed his behavior to him.</p><p>When Jack had left them hanging at the rally it was Spot who stood by his side. It was also David who convinced him to eventually return for Jacks plan. At some point they'd reached a turning point where Conlon was more listening to David, than to Jack. He really didn't know why and how though, but it was just their dynamics.</p><p>And to be honest: It felt as if Davey was the only person Spot Conlon was that nice to.</p><p>Brooklyns leader had helped Davey up to the roof, from which they had a perfect look over the nightly piers of Brooklyn. A breeze of fresh air surronded them. Distant bells hummed over the roaring of those shore beneath them. Lights flickered an danced with the wind.</p><p>“This' my favorite place, y'know? It's the most peaceful and the view!” f<br/>
Spot was looking at David, as he said that. His lips curled into a weird smile. He sat on one of his legs, the other tangled over the roofs edge. David got both his legs tangling, as he turned his head away.</p><p>“It indeed is beautiful here, Spot.”</p><p>“D'you even know me actual name ain't Spot?”</p><p>“'Course I do, but I don't-”</p><p>“It's Sean Patrick Conlon.” A rather soft smile surrounded Spots face, as he reached out for Daveys hand.</p><p>And there was that shy laugh Davey had shown quite often back when they were younger, as he took Spots hand for a firm shake.<br/>
“Nice to meet you, Sean. I'm David Jacobs-”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>With a determined grip Spot decided on pulling David closer to him, putting one arm around his shoulders. A gesture that left the hurt, manhatten-boy in some kind of confusing awe. These days Conlon kept near to him a remarkable amount of time. He obviously took a lot of pity on him. Or was it, because of what he'd told him? Did they now share some kind of connection? Some weird Murder-Orphan connection? Who knew.</p><p>“Look at the ocean, Davey.” He told him, looking at the distance.</p><p>Davey only then noticed he'd been staring at Spots face. He took off his gaze in a blink, that fast, he nearly tore a muscle. Not without Spot noticing that hurried move, who couldn't help but laugh. David really was cute, he thought, as he watched the guy next to him, who was fiddling with his shirts sleeves.</p><p>“Beautiful, ain't it?” Spot whispered, only getting a soft nod in return.<br/>
“How the stars glimmer in those shores it really is...”<br/>
“Yeah...”</p><p>Out of nowhere David felt a pair of fingers striking along his cheek. Quite careful, as if they were scared they could break him. Eventually Spots hand lay around his face – and with soft force he made David look at him.</p><p>Strong fingers, that probably broke some bones before, caressed soft, white skin covered in bruises and cuts. As their eyes met David noticed Seans look, how he stared at him, mouth open, eyes in awe, as if one was watching a piece of art. Spots eyes followed his own fingers, over at the bruised temples, down to Davies black eyes, lower to his cheek – all the way down to his throat and neck. He looked horrible as if someone had tried to finish him off - and at last back up, over his round chin, to his lips. Those rosy, soft lips. At least they looked better these days, the bursts have healed off quite good and were barely visible anymore. Also they obviously didn't hurt. The quick, tense gasp for air, David made, letting hot breath browsing his thumb, brought a bit of an mischievous smile to Spots face.</p><p>He couldn't help it – but he sure as hell didn't want to scare David off, due to an too fast move. Yet he took some courage and leaned in closer, pushing his own lips against his thumb, which now was the only thing separating them. But only barely tho. Those soft little hairs and the electricity of the other ones skin was palpable already. Hot breath meeting whacky, insecure hot breath. The air felt as if one could cut through, as time stood still. Until suddenly a familiar voice cut through that moment like a sword. A voice drawing nothing but an annoyed sigh from Seans lips.</p><p>“I'se interruptin or s'mth'n?”<br/>
Jack stood behind the two of them, watching that somewhat magical moment.<br/>
Scared off in surprise David yanked his head away from Spots face, staring back at the ocean. The only word he could think of, repeatedly was “Shit”. His fingeres clenched into those lose trousers he'd gotten from his friends.</p><p>Spot couldn't help but sigh again.<br/>
“Yeah.” He started, then looked at Davey and corrected himself. “No. You'se just got some weird timing problem, I guess.” Spot commented in a grunting tone, while he stood up. He gave David's shoulder a firm squeeze, before he left.<br/>
“Later.”</p><p> </p><p>On his way off the roof he just casually walked into Jack.<br/>
“The world ain't waitin' for you Kelly. And especially Brooklyn sure as hell ain't.” He snarled at his opponent in this game.<br/>
“Better get yae shit together.”</p><p>“Screw you Conlon.” Jack hissed at the guy who climbed back down off the roof, carrying a quite weird victorious grin on his lips. Well in Seans opinion: Sometimes people just needed a little push. Not that David wasn't hot and he wouldn't actually totally go for him. But as he stated before. He wouldn't go for someone who wasn't <em>free</em> to pursue. Maybe if they didn't get their shit together now. But for now he left the two to it.</p><p>“Man... You 'aight?” The Newsies-leader asked, as he let himself drop next to Davey.</p><p>“I... yeah.... I am... I think, I...”</p><p>Jack watched his friend as he searched for words. He'd probably never felt as anxious as that moment.</p><p>“Davey, I'm... I'm sorry.”</p><p>David rose his head in confusion.<br/>
“What? Why?”</p><p>Jack sighed.<br/>
“For... I dunno, not havin' the balls to make a move years ago? You know... When I'se let you go instead f fightin', instead of showin' you what's possible I scared off like a cat and let you go. Hid behind Katherine, cause it was convenient. But you didn't deserve that...” Jacks fingers clenched around the rooftops corner. Tears swelled up in his eyes, as he exhaled forcefully. He felt so ashamed.</p><p>“I was scared. Not because you'se a guy but... cause it meant something, you know?”</p><p>David didn't really know how to react to this. His face rested in complete confusion.<br/>
“What?”</p><p>“I... I never hooked up with a guy, with whom it meant somethin' y'know? Makin out with a hot guy is one thing, but emotions? Wooow...”<br/>
Jacks eyes seemed to try staring down the ocean as he spoke.<br/>
“I mean this... this is scary, isn't it? And... cause I'se a coward I pushed you away. I was scared leadin' you on... and eventually that...i lost you.”</p><p>Jack couldn't hold back a couple of those overflooding tears.</p><p>“It's my fault. All that'd never have happened... It would never have, if I just...If I was half the man all of you expect me to be, but I... Davey I-”</p><p>He couldn't finish.</p><p>Soft, rosy lips stopped him from talking on and on. A kiss so sweet to take away his breath. A soft touch that got his heart racing. David had leaned in, and taken the liberty to finally cut the chase.</p><p>As David softly pulled back, his lashes flickered up, looking at a rather flustered Jack, who couldn't help but fall into a soft, warm laugh, filled with love. His chest felt so warm as he saw that beautiful young man in front of him. That man he wanted to kiss for so long, that young man he nearly lost to violence and hatred.</p><p>And before he knew he'd placed his hands on Davids face, dragging him back in, for a more intense kiss. All that longing was turning into desire. Into heat, and relieve. He had to touch him. Had to feel him, taste him, his lips.</p><p>This was something they both had wanted for so long and never acted on. So... who the hell cared? Why not now. Katherine was already forgotten the moment their lips had finally touched for the first time.</p><p>The raising heat between them was incredible and lead to Jack pulling off his own shirt in a haste as he went on to kiss Davids throat.</p><p>“Jack...” The taller man moaned, as his friend pulled him on to his lap.</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“I... fell in love... with you, nearly the moment we met, you know that?” David whispered exhausted, a bit too hot for his own taste.</p><p>“...Me too, Davey. Me too.”</p><p>They both laughed against each others lips.<br/>
How could they both have been that stupid? How did it even come to this scenario? They were idiots. And they'd lost a lot on their way. But Davey didn't blame Jack. Why would he. It wasn't his fault. Who know how things would have turned out if he'd stayed with the Newsies before?</p><p>Maybe the same.</p><p>The “what If” wasn't a question any of them could answer nor should.</p><p>What counted was that they had each other for the moment.<br/>
There was a lot to work on now. A lot to do. To fight for. David needed protection and healing, but maybe they set off on the right path now...</p><p>A path they could walk on together. None knew what the future might hold but the now just had become a bit brighter. The now had gotten some hope.</p><p>And it felt right. Jacks warmth spraying all over and through him, his loving arms, his kisses, his smell burning into Davids memory. No he didn't expect it to happen like that. Definitely not. But it was as perfect, as he dreamed it to be. Cause it was him who it happened with.</p><p>It was one perfect night, below Brooklyn's skies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And in the End: Things got better. </p>
<p>Miss Medda had called the governor who agreed to meet with the boys once again. After a long talk he helped David clearing his name. This wasn't exactly the justice they'd had hoped for, cause nothing was done against the officers, nor the people who attacked him and Leo and murdered his family. </p>
<p>But at least he could walk the streets again without being hunted for a murder he'd never committed. He was now able to give his parents a proper burial, to say good bye and to try to closing that dark chapter. </p>
<p>Davey didn't really return to the Newsies, not in a manner of being one, at least. But he stayed with them. Lived with Jack and the others and helped out at the Union. </p>
<p>His days he spent, like his father had suggest, at the NYU – also thanks to a little financial aid from Roosevelt. His parents would have wanted him to finish university and so he became the first ever Newsie to study law. </p>
<p>Something he could and would use in their future, fighting for better conditions and for what's right. Since Davey had to learn from an early age on: Justice isn't just, unless you fight for it. </p>
<p>Les on the other hand, he loved being on the streets, for some reason. He re-joined the Newsies for a while and went into pro-boxing business a couple of years later. </p>
<p>Crutchie took over running the lodging house. </p>
<p>Race had some weird on-off thing with Spot, where they constantly fought. It was weird. But they seemed happy. After all: Spot didn't really desire to settle down. At least not with Race. But for some reason in the end he did. He got brushed-off by Davey a couple of times before that, tho.</p>
<p>Jack obviously had to eventually split up with Katherine. But it was alright. In the end Katherine went on a couple of serious dates with Darcy, leading them to actually getting married half a year later. </p>
<p>Everyone was doing fine, as fine as one could be in those times, leading to the first world war. In a time of poverty. </p>
<p>The group never split up and took care of each other, as one big happy family. Cause in the end it's: Newsies forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>